Kingsley's First Kiss
by yellow 14
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt receives his first kiss, but it's not the person he wants to kiss and certainly not the person he expects it from.


Disclaimer: I don't own and never will.

AN: Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge.

If Kingsley was inclined to be evil, he probably could have blasted the two giggling boys in front of him into oblivion. Unfortunately Kingsley was a Gryffindor and therefore one of the good guys. At least in theory. That and he wasn't stupid enough to curse them in the Great Hall in front of the the teachers. They certainly made a tempting target though as they giggled away at his expense. And these boys were supposed to be his friends! The taller, slightly tanned one with brown eyes and brown short brown hair was Erich Schnocke and the other one, with deep green eyes and long red hair was Liam Donner. Two fellow third year Gryffindors currently having a laugh at his expense.

"With friends like this, who needs enemies?" he growled and the Erich grinned with his dark brown eyes sparkling.

"So Royal, should I start planning the wedding?" he asked, before falling to the ground laughing once more, before Liam added his piece.

"Don't tease, I'm sure they'll make a lovely couple," he said sardonically, before he began laughing again. Kingsley ground his teeth and he twitched his hand on his wand.

"So how long have you known that he likes you?" Erich asked with a smirk and Kingsley favoured him with a patented Death Glare that, it was rumoured, could stop a curse all by itself. Most people tended to back off when confronted by that glare, but Erich had seen it many times before and simply ignored it.

"Why am I friends with you guys again?" he asked and Liam shrugged his shoulders.

"We make you look good?" he suggested. "You have to admit, it was a bit unexpected."

"What was unexpected?" a familiar girl's voice asked beside his ear and Kingsley felt his mouth suddenly go dry and his heart miss a beat. Looking at him with a curious expression on her face was the blond-haired, blue eyed beauty in Gryffindor colours that he had been crushing on for the past six weeks.

"Hi Sarah," he said nervously as he turned to look at her. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said with a frown. "What was unexpected?"

"Well...ermmm..." Kingsley stuttered and Erich rolled his eyes.

"Royal, Sarah's going to hear it on the Hogwart's grapevine sooner or later," he pointed out. "Better she hears it from you than someone else."

"What are you lot talking about?" Sarah practically demanded and Kingsley shrugged his shoulders.

"It happened just before you came in," he said as he pulled himself up. "I'd just came down for breakfast with these two idiots. We were discussing last nights homework (actually they had been discussing how to make Kingsley brave enough to ask Sarah out, but there was NO way he'd ever tell her that!) and we took our normal places on the table, when suddenly Theodore Trell came up to us and said he had something to tell me."

"Theodore Trell? Big, blond blue eyed boy, Hufflepuff? What did he have to say?" Sarah asked as her pretty blue eyes widened with curiousity and Kingsley suddenly lost the ability to speak as he lost himself in her beautiful eyes.

"Wake up Royal," Erich said as he shook Kingsley and Kingsley pulled himself together and concentrated on what he was saying.

"Well he hummed and harred and eventually I told him to spit it out. That's when he said 'I can't keep doing this', and then he suddenly kissed me, in front of the entire school. Everyone was looking at us and when he finished the kiss, he ran away blushing."

"Such a good looking boy too," Sarah said wistfully. "But I don't get why he'd fall for you though, him being a nice white boy and you being one of those dangerous n******."

There was a moment of stunned silence from Kingsley as he felt his heart break for the first time in his thirteen year life and Sarah simply wandered away to her friends.

"Dangerous n***** my foot!" Erich exclaimed angrily as he stabbed his fried egg. "What's supposed to be so dangerous about you?"

"You okay mate?" Liam asked in a concerned voice and Kingsley nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Better I find out now than later I suppose," he said slightly despondently, before suddenly getting angry as he replayed her last words to him. "DANGEROUS N*****!? How exactly am I any more dangerous than any other wizard or witch here!?"

"You might make her actually think perhaps?" Erich suggested dryly and Kingsley chuckled as they set off towards their first lesson of the day.


End file.
